


20 Days of Chub Kink -- Stuffing/Feeding/Etc.

by orphan_account



Series: 20 Days of Chub Kink [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Ben, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gluttony, M/M, Overeating, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to the first one. In which Ben and Poe have dinner together.





	20 Days of Chub Kink -- Stuffing/Feeding/Etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It's after their bath together that Ben and Poe get dressed. It's a bit difficult for Ben, squeezing his chubby body into these pajamas, and he swears that Poe looks at him with a sort of longing as he does so. Ben pats his growling stomach in exasperation before turning towards Poe. "I'm hungry," he says. 

"I'll have dinner ready soon." Poe says.

Making dinner takes a while, but eventually, Ben sits down at the table and digs in. It's delicious, the soup, the bread, and so much more. His stomach grows warm even as he devours the food and in that moment, he swears he can put away more. 

And more, and more...

He's still not full. Even after seconds, he's still not full. Luckily, the pastries that Poe picked out are still there, waiting to be devoured, and Ben goes for them. He eats, and the sweet frosting fills his mouth as he does so. He groans, at first in bliss then in some pain even as he shovels each pastry down. He's almost embarrassed by his own gluttony. He's a Jedi. This isn't supposed to happen. 

A voice inside him says, _How do you know that?_ Andall the while, he's starving...

Finally, he's done. Ben pats his stomach and groans, not at all exaggerated. He's full -- so very full. It's a warm, stretched out, pleasant feeling, his belly pressing up against his shirt. He burps softly, before covering his mouth in embarrassment, only for Poe to look at him with the sort of eyes that say, plainly, he has nothing to be embarrassed about. 

The bed creaks a little under Ben's weight as he climbs in with Poe. He's not outright fat, but he's getting up there, and his swollen tummy isn't helping, no doubt. 

They lie in bed, Ben groaning as Poe rubs his overfull belly. "I'm going to regret this in the morning, aren't I?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be." As Poe's fingers trigger a belch, Ben groans softly. "Oh...excuse me."

"Ben, how long have we known each other? You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Right." Ben sighs. "I must be really, really full. This is your fault, you know," but he smiles saying it. "You got me fatter, and I'm starting to like it."

"You're not fat. You're soft." Poe smiles back. "And cute."

"And..." _Very bizarrely aroused by this._ Ben traces the line of his overfed stomach, moaning. He knows it's temporary, that his body will break down the food, but he still trembles, not unpleasantly, thinking of the end results of his gluttony. He's already getting bigger, heavier. If it keeps up, imagine how huge he'll be...

"Gorgeous," Poe says. 

Ben basks in that word. "You really think so?"

"Oh yes," Poe says. He gives Ben's belly a pat, caresses the rolls that have formed at his sides. Ben moans; if he weren't so full, he'd ask Poe to take him right then and there. 

_Does it arouse you, being like this?_

And surprisingly no doubt to those who know him, Ben knows the answer is yes. He likes the contrast of his currently bloated stomach and his soft rolls, he likes Poe's touch, loves it actually. 

_Do you want to be like this?_

Ben is surprised himself to know the answer is yes. 

 

 


End file.
